MohenjoDaro
by Jacen Solaris
Summary: The inhabitants of ancient city of Mohenjo-Daro mysteriously disappeared thousands of years ago. This is my theory on why they left...


This story is the result of a school project, so be nice. I usually have better ideas than this...

* * *

_It was a dark and windy night as the town of Mohenjo-Daro slept.  
____Little did anyone know that this was their last night…_

As the moon rose over Mohenjo-Daro, a soft rumble caught the attention of a rabbit scratching at his neck just outside the city. He pricked up its ears to listen better. Suddenly he shot off, trying to get as far away from the city as possible. He flew along the ground, bounding over streams and dodging bushes, until he ran straight into young Uroka the shepherd dozing under a tree. Uroka snapped out of his dreams, groping for his staff. As he glanced around for his staff, he saw what had awakened him. He laughed and picked up the dazed rabbit. Uroka was startled to find that when he looked into the rabbit's eyes, words flashed at him, like light of a fire reflecting off a brass pot. Uroka dropped the rabbit and watched him tear off towards the Indus River. After the rabbit had dashed out of sight, Uroka noticed his flock also racing towards the river, only to be passed by a scrawny fox. He turned and ran for the city, passing countless animals, all running together, as if an escape from the mysterious danger in the city was more inviting than a free meal. Uroka ran as hard as he could, his mind repeating the words the rabbit had given him. _Agni the fire god_.

As Uroka neared the city of Mohenjo-Daro, he felt the ground tremble, not enough to knock him down but definitely enough for him to notice. He was puzzled though; the earth was the goddess Sita's territatory not Agni's. Uroka ran towards the temple, seated on a hill in the middle of the city. There he could pray and tell the priests what he had seen. The shepherd burst through the gate, fell down on his knees and prayed. The noise Uroka had made breaking through the gate woke the priest Miytho out of his nap in the temple's bedchambers. Miytho crept around the beds of his friends and looked for the source of the noise. When he came into the room of altars, he noticed a young man praying who looked like something was troubling him greatly. Uroka finished his prayer and started for the bedchambers, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"My Son, you had best tell me why you are here. You know it is against the temple rules to enter the temple after the sun has left the earth."

"Teacher, I know of the nighttime regulations, but the gods have warned me of a great danger about to befall Mohenjo-Daro. The ground itself is shaking in fear. We must gather all the people in the city and lead them to the river," Uroka explained.

"Troubled One, it may have just been a dream. Tell me your story, and if it seems that the gods have spoken to you, I will do as you have said," Miytho replied.

While Uroka explained his disturbing night to the priest, the tremors started again, longer and more powerful. In the temple, the two men steadied themselves against the pillars of the building.

"You are right about the danger, My Son. We must make sure the people are sa-" The priest was interrupted by the ground lurching sharply followed by a deafening roar as hundreds of buildings collapsed in on themselves. Uroka hung his head as he realized he was too late. Agni's wrath was upon them. Miytho glanced up at the roof, grabbed Uroka by the arm, and pulled him out of the way of a chunk of stone. "We must leave," the priest shouted over the roar of the ground tearing itself apart "NOW!" He yelled as they dodged another falling stone. Uroka, who was stunned by the older man's strength, shouted his agreement and raced out of the crumbling building, pulling the priest with him. Once onto the hill, they watched as the temple caved in. Miytho fell to his knees and cried out for his friends, now buried under the rubble.

Uroka tapped Miytho and said, "I'm sorry you lost your friends, but we really need to get out of Mohenjo-Daro. If we don't we might be following them."

He pulled the priest to his feet, and they started jogging through the city following the lucky few that were not crushed out of the city. Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound and the ground buckled beneath the survivors. Uroka grunted as he was flung to the ground. He glanced around and saw Miytho lying slack on the ground, most of his energy gone. "Go, Brave One, remember me, but go. You must save yourself!" Miytho gasped. Uroka nodded, knowing he was not yet strong enough to carry him and make it out of the city alive. Miytho suddenly gave a strangled shout and pointed towards the crumbled temple. Uroka looked behind him and inhaled sharply. He now knew why the ground shaking was related to Agni.

Liquid fire was pouring out of the ruins of the temple. It flowed down the hillside, destroying everything in its path. Uroka jumped up, flung Miytho over his shoulder, and shouted for the others to follow him. He raced out of the city and headed towards the Indus. The lava streamed through the ruined city, setting whatever wasn't crumbled on fire. As the group neared the river, Uroka felt Miytho's weight starting to bear down on him. The others reached the river before Uroka and started wading across. Uroka looked back towards the city, and was given a burst of energy after he saw how close the lava was getting.

Uroka trudged up the river bank, still carrying a limp Miytho. With the river between them and the now destroyed city, Uroka finally collapsed of exhaustion. He woke up to a handful of cold water splashed in his face. "I am sorry, Brave One, but it is late morning, besides I think someone wants to see you." Miytho set down a bundle of white fur, which bounded over to him and started hopping on his chest. "It woke me up at daybreak this morning. Apparently, it was very worried about you."

Uroka held up the rabbit. "Well, Kyat, I will never worry about letting you off you leash again. You saved us all."


End file.
